


Going Viral

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Exhibitionism, Mind Manipulation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: The new trend takes the world by storm.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Going Viral

It was the newest viral trend. “Ahgg-ing” the kids called it.

The basic premise was simple: get stupid enough that you reflexively made the ‘Ahgg’ face (‘ahegao’ to the old timers).

At first, everyone was doing it. Celebrities, Instagram models, Twitch streamers. But then things started to escalate.

Soon, it wasn’t enough to pretend to be stupid. Now you needed to be truly be _‘Brain Drained’._

_TMZ_ started running hit-pieces on celebrities caught ‘faking’ Ahgg faces. _BuzzFeed_ made listicles on the best ways to actually, temporarily, reduce your IQ (#7 was sleep deprivation, #5 was pot, #2 was nitrous, #1 was edging with all of the above).

More feminist-forward sites like _Jezebel_ wrote lengthy posts on how to responsibility Ahgg. The cover of _Teen Vogue_ loudly declared “Brain Drain on your own terms!”.

A cottage industry popped up overnight of Ahgg ‘supplements’. They were everywhere. When a Kardashian backed brand launched _(‘B1MBO2’)_ it sold out everywhere, from 7-11 to GNC.

At the end of the year heath experts started to raise concerns about how permanent the effects were. The FDA’s report on oxygen deprivation and permanent brain damage came too late.

By the time the public was aware of the long term impact of true Ahgg-ing, no one cared. All the major influencers, from Twitter to Snapchat, were mindless, giggling bimbos.

It was cool to get your brains _literally_ fucked out on camera. Social media sites had to relax their content standards to stay relevant. Seven top ten posts on YouTube were girls going _Full Bimbo_ , having their IQ points drained while orgasming. The most of them were the cocksucking method, but lesbian assisted ‘conversion’ was also popular.

In the end, this generation was left with millions of dumb, horny teens; unable to have a future beyond performing and fucking. There was some moral panic about the future of the country, but that quickly quieted down with the baby boom.

Soon, a new class of mother’s were everywhere. The original Ahgg-ing generation, raising the next wave of airheaded teens.

Now, we’re bracing for the Bimbo Boom, as the media has taken to calling it. Everyone’s speculating on what will happen to society, how norms and fashion will change.

Me? I’m just happy to have a near infinite pick of objectified sluts. In person, on TV and online, there’s no shortage of mindless girls to watch and use.

I can’t wait for my daughter’s ‘graduation’ this May. I know she and her friends will blow up the porn scene, just like her mother.

They’re already planning a ‘forced conversion’ series, with anti-bimbo resistance members fucked into submission. It’s all smoke and mirrors, with some consenting actress playing the victim, but I think it’s going to be big. She has a bright future ahead of her.


End file.
